Persona 3: A Journey of the Fools
by Makoto Yuuko
Summary: My First Fanfic for Persona 3 Portable #Idon'townP3P# Pairings: Akihiko S. X Minako A.
1. Chapter 1: Minako Arisato

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3

* * *

"So, this is Iwatodai...," the brown-haired girl said with amusement. "Iwatodai, Iwatodai..." announcer said the piece before everything turns green, water changed to blood puddles,the moon light shines yellow lights. "Geez , this is creepy, is it always like this?" The brown-haired girl quickly rushed to the Iwatodai dorm.

-Iwatodai Dorm-

As soon as the girl arrived and opened the door, a mysterious boy appeared. "You're late. I've been waiting for you." said the boy. "Now if you want to proceed, please sign this contract first. Don't worry, it's just say that you will accept full resopnsibility on your acts, you know,the usual stuff." The girl signed the contract and wrtten her name, Arisato Minako, on it. "And so it begins." Minako shooked her head,"Creepy, well...anybody home?" Says Minako as a brunette girl approached. "Who are you?!" she shouted. "Don't say you're..." she pulled out a gun. "Wait, this isn't what you-"

"Takeba, wait!"

A red haired girl came to stop the brunette girl. "It's rather late for a transfer student to come to the dorm in the time like this." She said. "Is it okay for her to live here? And, who exactly is her?" The brunette girl. Asked as she stared Minako. "I'm Minako Arisato, I'll be transfered to the..Gekkoukan High tomorrow. Nice to meet you...um...Takeba-san, and...if I'm not mistaken you're Mitsuru Kirijo-senpai from the Kirijo Group, right?".

"Yes, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo indeed. And this is Yukari Takeba, she'll be the 2nd year the same as you." Mitsuru explained. "N-nice to meet you, Arisato-san..." Yukari bowed down. "Well then, you must be tired, I assume you must rest immidiately because tomorrow, you'll be going to school. Your room will be assigned on the 3rd floor at the end of the corridor, pretty easy to recognize, right? Well, goodnight." She left. Yukari escorted to the room.

"Um...anything else?" She asked. "Nothing probably...Takeba-san, I think you should go to sleep, you must be tired, let's have a talk tomorrow after school, okay?" Minako offered her so she would go to her room. "O-okay...Goodnight then.."The brunette girl left her. Minako enters her room and collapsed as soon as she touch the bed.

-5th April 2009, Wednesday-

Early morning

*knock-knock*. Minako woke as she hear a knock on her door. "It's Takeba." Minako opened the door. "Oh, hey, Takeba-san." "Kirijo-senpai ask me to bring you to school, are you ready?". "Um, can you wait me downstairs? I just gonna pack up things a little.".  
"Okay then." Yukari left.

On the Monorail

"The things i like on this monorail is the view of the sea." Yukari said as she set her sight through the window.  
"We're arriving at Gekkoukan High School, please check your belongings before leaving."

* * *

Gekkoukan High School.

"Good Morning!"

"Good Morning!"Yukari greeted back.  
"This is it, Gekkoukan High School, Hope you liked it~"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it."

_Shoes' Locker_

"Um, You need to go to the Faculty office, the teacher is waiting for you. And...""What is it, Yukari-san?" Minako asked. "Can you keep yesterday a secret? I don't want them to start a rumour about me."Yukari sighed."I will." Minako stated.  
"Thanks, I'll see you at the opening ceremony then~"Yukari left to the other corridor of the 1st floor.

_Faculty Office_

"Excuse me."  
"Oh, you're the transfer student, let's see...Minako Arisato, the 11th grade, right?" the teacher asked. "So far, yes." Minako said. "Your parents are...(gasp) I'm so sorry, I didn't read this because I'm busy. By the way, My name is Toriumi, compotition teacher. You're assigned to 2-F, apparently it's my class. the Opening Ceremony is about to begin, Follow me." Toriumi-sensei stated and we both go to the Entrance Hall.

_Entrance Hall_

Minako sits at the 3rd front row of the seat, she felt bored and put on her headphone while some students at the front row gossiped. "Hey, I heard there's a Transfer student in your clas, I wonder how's she looks like." the 1st student said. "Yeah, I saw her walked with Yukari this morning." the 2nd ones said. "Eh, I heard some student is talking and apparently is from Toriumi's class." A teacher commented. "Geez, Keep quiet, you're making me in trouble!" Toriumi sensei said.

-After School-

"Yo, transfer student~!"

Minako looked confused."Who are you and what do you want?"."Me? I'm Junpei Iori, I transfered here since the 8th grade. See how nice I am?" Junpei said.  
Yukari came and said,"Geez, Stupei, Please don't attract alot of girls, you're starting to piss me off."."Hey, it hurts, Yuka-tan..." Junpei shrugs. Minako laughed." I thought you're a bad person~But see from your appearance it looks like an idiot!"."Not you too.." he sighed."I'm Minako,Minako Arisato, Just call me Minako~" Minako smiled. "**How Cute...**" He blushed."Um...I gotta go now, Since you're not doing anything, why won't you go back to the dorm and get some rest, Minako?" Yukari asked and she answered,"Alrighty then, I rather feel tired from their lectures, Bye guys!" Minako left the two.

_Iwatodai Dorm_

A silverette-hair senpai sat on the couch."Um...Who are you, may I ask?" Minako tilt her head."Oh, you're the transfer student? My name is Sanada Akihiko, nice to meet you."."Mine is Minako Arisato, nice to meet you too,senpai. I'll be heading to my room now, see you tomorrow."

#I edited it longer because someone said it's short, very sorry for that. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. Review and give me your opinion what should i do next, thank you~ Phantomere~#


	2. Chapter 2: Persona (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own P3P or anything

* * *

_6th April 2009_Early Morning

Minako sat on her bed and yawned."Hmm...Another day of school, I shouldn't be late~!" she get up, wash her face then changed into her uniforms and ready to go to school. When she get down to lounge she met Akihiko again. "Good Morning senpai!" she greeted."Oh, good ...Wanna go to school together? Since I'm going there...ummm..." he scratched his back head."Don't be shy and let's go then~!" she grabbed his hand and rushed to the Iwatodai station.

_Gekkoukan High School_  
Morning

"And then...ugh why this?! I prefer sengoku era now..." Mr Ono sighed and continue his lecture. **Minako, get a hold of it, don't fall asleep!** she thought as she heard the teacher's lecture. But gradually she fell asleep.

_Evening_

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted happily. "Did something happened, senpai? You look happy." Minako asked."Umm..Well, Nothing actually, just feeling happy, that's all. Why don't you go to rest? I pressume you're tired now." "Um...I guess so... Goodnight~" She went to her room and sleep.

-In the Dream-

"Welcome my dear guest." a Long-nosed man spoke. "W-W-Who are you? A Pinochio?" Minako tilted her head. "Khukhukhu~My name's Igor, i pleased to meet you." "Uh... Well,okay..." Minako swatdroped.** I wonder where is this..**

"This is a world that is merely a dream." Igor stated. "That means I'm still sleeping?"."Yes,that is exactly correct,my guest. Now hold on tho this."

**Whazzat?**

"Do you remember this contract?" Igor asked. "That? AH! It's the contract I signed, but why..?" Minako shook her head."You will know the answer soon. Your power's going to be awaken in the following day, please be careful." He said as he plunge Minako back to the reality.

_7th April 2009_

"Ugh..." Minako sat on her bed."What a dream..."She shrugs."Well, time for school! and about what that pinochio said is it true or not I don't really understand. Oh well..."

-Gekkoukan High-  
_Lunchtime_

Minako walks around the school and suddenly..  
"Hey, Minako!" Junpei greeted. "Whoa...don't make me surprised like that, you Stupei!" Minako shouted and left a smack on his face. "Ouch it hurts, Mina-tan..." He felt his face and it seems that his nose is broken. "I'm going to buy a melon bread and you're going to treat me!".'Hey, I just got smacked and now I hae to treat you?! Oh man, this is the worst day ever!"

-She has nothing to do after school so she directly went back to dorm.-

_Evening_

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

_Dark Hour_  
-In a certain room in the dorm-

Mitsuru and a pea-coated man is observing the huge monitor."Is it okay to watch her like that? I think it's rude." Yukari stated. "It's okay as long as she don't notice anything."Mitsuru said calmly."What a useful speciment!" the man said."Chairman, she is NOT a guinea pig, you know..She's a Human...".

"That's not what I meant, Takeba-san...I'm just impressed that she could adapt in the Dark Hour and not being transmogrified." He laughed."You too, chairman, it's a little strange since you don't have any potential to awaken your persona and DON'T Transmogrified into coffins."Mitsuru enraged. "Well, we shouldn't jump into conlusion first, let's observe her a little longer."

-**Velvet Room-**

"Welcome to the velvet room, my dear guest"

"Oh, well, what am I doing here?" Minako tilted her head in confusion. "I never mentioned the other resident in this room, who could it be?"

"Is it a male?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Theodore. You may call me Theo." A man in blue & black suit appeared out of nowhere. "O-okay?"

"Well then, there will be an ordeal the time after you leave this room, I wish you a good luck. Until then, gokigenyou."

**_Sorry for the long update, or should I say edit. Anyway I had a looooott of test to go so I'll continue this during winter ,I promise!_**


End file.
